


Lube

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian tests a new product.





	Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The loft door rattles open.

“Hi honey I’m home.”

“Brian!”

“Oomff I take it you missed me.” Brian’s arms are full of blonde boy.

“Uh huh.”

“Mmmm feels like something else missed me too.”

(Shuddery breath) “Yeah.”

“Well I’ll just have to take care of your not so little problem. We can try out the new sample of lube I got.”

“Mmm yes Brian now please.”

“Lucky Licks has a new type of lube out. Aak! Jus tie… You’re choking me.”

Justin drags Brian up to the bedroom by Brian’s crimson tie. Clothes are discarded and flung about everywhere. Justin gets into position head buried in the pillows, butt in the air wiggling insistently.

(Click of the lube and squirting of jell.)

“Mmm (gasp) Oooooohhhh! Motherfucker!

“What?!”

“HOT, HOT!”

“It can’t be that hot Justin it’s supposed to be heated to body temp.”

(Gasping Growling) “Give me the bottle and let me squirt some up your ass!”

Brian whips off the excess.

“You’re always complaining about how cold the lube is. I thought you’d like it. Such a princess, is that better?”

“A little.”

Brian spreads Justin’s cheeks and blows air on his quivering hole.

“How’s that?”

“Mmm much better, Bri fuck me!”

Brain snatches up his old standard lube and works Justin’s hole.

“You like that?”

(Purring) “Yes.”

Thrusting, bucking, thrashing, grinding.

Panting, groaning, moaning, whimpering.

“Close!”

“Me too baby.”

Cuming together explosively.

“How does you’re butt feel now?”

“Mmm pleasantly fucked.”

“Was it really that hot?”

“Burned like a motherfucker.”

(Snuggle together)

“I don’t think I can market something that would hurt my boy.”

“Well maybe if you marketed it toward people who liked really hot stuff, people who eat jalapeno peppers.”

“Hmm ya know Sunshine I think you might be on to something there.”

“Brian where are you going?”

“I thought I’d write down some notes.”

Justin looks down at the tented sheet.

“I’m up for another round.”

“Ahh youth.”

Pounces Giggling


End file.
